


Star Wars: Draki!Verse AUs

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Star Wars Draki!Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU of AU, Gen, Humans to Dragons, old fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Works that diverge from the main branch of my SW Draki!Verse.  Basically AUs of an AU.  Confused yet?Ch. 1 (Preface)- The ScrollCh. 2 - The Lost OneCh. 3 - Fire and Ice





	1. The Scroll

_From the Ancient Scroll of Draki Warriors: The Origin_

"…And thy Force was ever merciful, she created man. But by the end of Man's first day, for he had died of cold.

But thy Force was ever merciful, and she reborn him with thick, scaly skin to protect him. But Man died on thy second day too, for he could not see in the night.

But thy Force was ever merciful, and she reborn him with eyes that could see through thy darkest of nights and brightest of days. But Man died on thy third day too, for his hunger could not be satisfied.

But thy Force was ever merciful, and she reborn him with talons to hunt. But Man died on thy forth day too, for he became the hunted.

But thy Force was ever merciful, and she reborn him a final time, with wings to flee. And Man survived the Fifth Day, he killed the predator who killed him. He wished to give his kill back to thy Force, for everything was hers. And thy Force gave him a final blessing to offer his kill to her. Breathe of Fire. And thy Man was not a Man, but a Draki."


	2. AU 1 - The Lost One

Obi-Wan winced as yet another alarm added to the chaos of the damaged shuttle.

"Cody! Is there a place we can land?!"

"Were coming up on a small planet! Atmosphere looks breathable!" They had to shout in the mist of the blaring alarms.

"Affiliation?!"

"Unknown, sir! But were not going to hold out much longer!"

"Then I guess we don't have a choice! Try and land!"

[][][]

_A few days prior…_

The large male draki spoke in his low, guttural tones, purple eyes glittering ageist his black scales.

"You have no reason to fear," he drawled, "that we will join the Republic. They have taken too many of our kind. However… we do not wish to be involved in this war."

The cloaked figure on the hologram flickered momentarily. "You will have our protection. We can aid you in your search."

He hissed. "Flattering, but no. Only Draki shall have the honor of our search."

Dooku frowned. "You are making a grave mistake, Kuel."

The Draki sneered. "Perhaps." He broke the connection and walked away.

[][][]

Cody slowly returned to consciousness. They had crashed. Again. He mentally sighed and slowly got up to survey the damage. He heard a weak groan from nearby and turned.

"General!" Kenobi managed to detach his seatbelt and stumbled out of his seat. He was shivering, his gazed unfocused.

"Cody?..." He nearly collapsed in his arms.

"You alright sir?"

"It's so cold… why is it so cold?" Cody touched his General's bare hand. It felt like ice.

"Come on," he huffed as he slung Obi-Wan's arm around his shoulder. "Were going to see Helix."

"Will he tak-e aw-way the c-cold?" Kenobi asked through chattering teeth.

"I hope so." Cody said grimly. Suddenly, Obi-Wan froze, gazing into the woods.

"There's something out there…" he closed his eyes. "Run."

"Sir, I-"

"That's an order! Take the men and run!" Suddenly mist swirled around them. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, pupils turning vertical. He begin to shake and let out a hoarse, guttural cry. His skin turned silver, his hair pure white. And as giant, ice colored wings tore from his back, a lumbering creature came out of the woods. He stopped and stared.

" _Who are you, shader?"_ Cody stared as well, trying to comprehend the situation as well as the ancient tongue.

" _Shader?"_  Was it just him, or did his general sound slightly amused?  _"Is that what I am?"_

The dark scaled male tipped his head. " _You do not know?"_

" _No. Saying that I'm puzzled is an understatement."_

" _What color was your hair before you manifested, shader?"_

" _Manifested meaning turning into this?"_

" _Turning into a draki, yes."_

" _My hair was auburn."_

" _Auburn…"_  the draki murmured softly.  _"My infant son was taken from me years ago, and his hair was auburn."_

" _Who took him?"_

" _The Jedi."_

[][][]

"General Skywalker?"

"Come in." Rex walked into the tent they used for meetings, only to find his general idly sipping a cup of caf and using the force to make two pens battle like lightsabers in the air.

"Sir?" Anakin turned around. The pens were still engaged in battle above him.

"Yes?"

Rex cleared his throat. "There's a message for you, sir. From Cody." The red pen was being beaten terribly.

"About what?"

"Don't know, sir. But I don't want to get involved in 'frippin Jedi kriff'."

Anakin raised an eyebrow but moved to get up. "Oh and sir?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like my pens back."

[][][]

The 212th looked up expectantly. Thankfully, the crash gave no casualties or serious injuries, unless one counted the General's current state. Cody ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"Alright boys, I'm not quite sure how to say this, so I'll be blunt. Does anyone know anything about this planet's native race?"

There were negative mutterings and shaking of heads. Cody sighed. "Well… the General is in a bit of a state… he turned into one."

Silence. Dead silence. "Skywalker is on his way boys. Carry on."

[][][]

Not even ten minutes later Cody was found by very angry looking Helix.

"Commander, what's all this nonsense about the General turning into a draki?!"

"Draki?"

"A big, scaly thing with wings and talons."

"Sounds about right." Helix cursed in several languages.

"You can't possibly be agreeing with this nonsense, sir!"

"Actually, it's all true. I'm the one who told them."

[][][]

" _What?!"_

"I said, sir, General Kenobi is currently a-" Cody looked down at his notes. "A draki, sir, apparently."

"What's that?"

Cody shifted his weight nervously. "Well… the records we have on the planet aren't very detailed. Actually, they contain pretty much nothing on the native lifeforms. But there was a myth that some of the clones heard when they were still younglings. About how the Force herself created great creatures with wings and talons and scales… And all things considered sir, that's basically the state the General is in."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Your saying Obi-Wan turned into a mythical beast."

"As far as we can tell sir."

"Ok, I'm coming. Hold on one sec." He turned to Rex "Rex, set a course to the coordinates Cody sends us!" Anakin turned back to the hologram.

"And where is Obi-Wan now?"

"Negotiating."

"With who?"

"The other draki."

"Good grief." Anakin thought for a moment. "Could you do me a favor? Can you right in really obnoxious letters, 'This is the 7th time I've saved your hide, Master' on his holobook?"

"Of course sir." Anakin grinned.

[][][]

"I need to stay. They need me." Obi-Wan was relatively back to normal, save for the pure white hair and borrowed robes.

"What are you talking about, Master?! I need you! Ahoska needs you!  _Kriff_ , what about the 212th and the 501st?!"

Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Anakin, the things I saw there… I can't just leave. They'll just be killed or end up killing themselves. They need help. They need  _my_  help."

"Well I don't  _frippin' care_!" Anakin screamed. "You can't just  _leave!_ "

"Anakin, they showed me things… that may come to pass. And I can't let them happen."

" _What! What could they have possibly shown-_?!"

"You."

Anakin blinks, surprised. "Me?"

Obi-Wan bows his head. "Something happens."

"Do I die?"

"No." He pauses a few moments, hesitating, and then begins to walk away. "You turn to the Dark."

And as Anakin stands reeling in shock, Obi-Wan sheds his borrowed robes and turns into a brilliant sliver beast. He looks back once, and Anakin gazes into the reptilian eyes. He says one last thing in his ancient, guttural tongue. No one understands but Anakin.

 _I leave because I'll fail to keep you from falling._ He bows his head.  _I'm sorry. And… I love you, Anakin._  Then, with one great sweep of silver wings, he lifts into the air. And Anakin has never seen his master so  _unburdened,_ so  _free,_ that he can't ask him to stay.

Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Maybe more later, but I'm done for now with this.


	3. AU 2 - Fire and Ice

The planet that they were camped out on was a non-descript Mid Rim planet covered in global grasslands. Obi-Wan watched mournfully as the glittering bronze form of his master's Draki soar through the air. Every Jedi had their Draki form. Master Yoda was the most powerful (and smallest) Earth Draki in centuries, like Qui-Gon. Master Windu was an Onyx with glittering black scales and eyes the shade of his lightsaber. Bant had manifested for the first time on their last mission and became a rare Hypnos Draki. And Obi-Wan was left waiting. And waiting. And waiting. He didn't notice his master touching down until he felt a familiar hand on the shoulder.

"Do not lose faith," he rumbled. "Your time will come my padawan."

He looked up at the glittering stars. "I hope so, Master."

[][][]

He almost died that day.

Four years later and he still hasn't manifested yet. And as he felt the bond break, he faced the dark Onyx with amber eyes and red markings. He shouldn't have survived. He fell to the ground, broken and bleeding, and sobbed.

[][][]

"I will train the boy.  _I must._ "

"So sure of the future you are, young Obi-Wan?" Yoda tapped his cane thoughtfully. "Agree, the boy must be trained, I do. To unstable, to powerful to not be. But, what of his draki, hmm? Teach him to fly will you?"

Obi-Wan ground his teeth together. "My master had faith in me. I will train the boy."

"Very well, young one. Very well."

[][][]

The dreaded day came too soon for his liking. Anakin was the first Fire Breather in centuries, even before Master Yoda. It happened during a sparring tournament with the other Padawans. He got angry, and soon he was covered in scales and with great wings the color of flame. But soon the dual was forgotten as his age mates and their masters flocked around him in congratulations, with those who could manifested. But not all they said was praise.

_"Kenobi can't handle a Fire Breather!"_

_"Kark, he can't even manifest!"_

_"How can we trust Ani with a dead Draki?"_

_"Master Kenobi shouldn't even be a Jedi wihtout a Draki!"_

_"Maybe he's a Sith, a Draki killer!"_

_"Naw, even_ Sith _have Draki!"_

[][][]

Despite the molten rivers of lava, despite the heat and the sweat dripping down his face, Obi-Wan was cold.

So cold. Frozen.

He stares into the eyes of his brother, his son. They match his scales now. He can feel himself weakening. He couldn't las much longer against Anakin in his full Draki form-

-he growled.  _What?_  A great shudder passed though him, and Anakin's golden eyes grew wide in surprise. He felt new power coursing through his limbs and-  _wings?!_ Despite the heat, a bone chilling mist surrounded him.

"How?!" Anakin snarled. "Your Draki is dead!"

"Anakin, my Draki didn't die. It just never lived."

The fight went on more vicious than before. Light and Dark. Love and Hate. Fire and Ice. But Ice couldn't kill the Fire. And the Fire will seek revenge. Their battle will live in the stars forever, until the very Force itself dies.


End file.
